The Death Shall Be Thy Birth
by Sarcasm Punk13
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT MORE
1. Chapter 1: Dead, Undead, Unhuman

A/N: Hey guys sorry for not writing in awhile. I have been busy with basketball and school. Anyway I the idea for this story from the snow outside my house. Anyway just trying it out. And if you don't know the House of Night series before you even keep reading, go get the series and read it. Ok. Anyway enjoy. Before I forget **I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON ANYTHING. Ok!**

_~ Fall down, Fall down, Falls the snow ~_

_~ My life won't be played ~_

That was the song going through my head.

The snow was falling gracefully to earth from the grey sky.

"Kinsey what's wrong?" a voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh nothing…" I said to my brother.

"Ok. We are almost there." My brother said.

Ok to catch you guys up my twin brother is Percy Jackson. Yeah… So I am Kinsey Jackson. Just thought you should know.

"Wow the snow looks pretty tonight." I said.

"Yeah…. Also the moon it's really bright tonight." Percy said.

"Yeah… It's all a little too weird." I said.

"Your right. We got to get out of here real fast before one of them finds us." Percy said as he quickens his pace.

Then we saw it. A guy was standing in the middle of the forest. Snow encrusted into his clothes. He was a tracker.

Then he spoke and his ceremonially words slicked across the space between us. Dangerous and seductive like blood mixed with melted chocolate.

"Kinsey and Percy Jackson. Night has chosen the, Thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to the, harkened her sweet voice. Your destiny's' await you at The House of Night." The vampire said.

Then he lifted one long finger at us.

Then my forehead exploded with pain.

When the bright splotches cleared from my eyes I see Percy getting up off the snow covered ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I ran over to help him up.

"No, my head hurts like a freaker!" Percy exclaimed.

Then we looked at each other and gasped.

On Percy's forehead I see the dark blue outline of a crescent moon that was perfectly position in the middle of his forehead.

"Percy…" I stammered.

"Yeah I know." Percy said as he attempted but failed to stay calm.

"We have been marked." I started to say before I got tears in my eyes.

Percy tries to put a confronting hand on my shoulder but couldn't help tearing up himself.

"Well let's get to Camp. Ok?" Percy said.

After a long walk we finally reached the hill with the small pine tree at the top.

"We are here…." Percy sighed.

"Yeah. Let's get it over with." I said.

Then we walk up the hill and back down it to the big sky blue house.

We knock on the door and wait for the one person that will maybe understand.

"Well, it's good to see you two are back-" Chiron started to say but was cut off by our marks.

"What happened?" Chiron demanded.

"We have been marked." I said.

"Well this is interesting." Chiron said.

Then Chiron pondered for a moment to figure out something.

"Well, we will talk about this tomorrow. You two diffidently need some rest." Chiron said… Or more like ordered us to do.

"Ok" both me and Percy said as we head off to our cabin.

We got really lucky that we didn't pass anyone on the way there.

I remember the last time a tracker marked a half-blood.

It was my boyfriend Isaiah.

Everyone except me, Percy, CJ, and Annabeth avoided him.

But then he left for what we at Camp Half- Blood call the vampire finishing school. Or known as the House of Night.

We finally reach our cabin. Percy heads straight for bed.

As for me I go to the bathroom to look at the thing that will change my life forever.

I looked in the large mirror.

It was like staring into the face of a familiar Stanger.

You know that person you see in a crowd and swear you know but you really don't.

Well now she was me… The Familiar Stanger….

A/N: So how did you guys like that? Yes I did take a couple of lines from the House of Night Book. But it was to better explain some stuff. So **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I MENTIONED OR REFERENCED IN THIS CHAPATER.** Except my character Kinsey. Anyway hoped ya'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Freaking Cyclopes!

A/N: Hey people of the world! What's up? Ok, well let me know of what you think in your guys' reviews. So anyway…. **I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON ANYTHING. Ok!**

I woke up in the middle of the night.

I looked at my clock and it said 4:50 am.

Percy was still asleep in his bed.

"Well crap!" I said to myself aloud.

I got changed and headed outside in the cool winter night.

I walked all the way to the beach and waited.

I don't know what I was waiting for but none the less I was waiting for something.

"Can't sleep Kinsey?" a voice I recognized very well.

I turned and see the shiny image of Isaiah in an Iris message.

He still looked like a California surfer dude.

"You caught me." I said with a little giggle.

"Yeah…. I see you got marked as well." Isaiah said.

"Yep. So we will be together again…" I said gloomily.

"If we don't … You know." Isaiah started to say.

"If our bodies reject the change. And die…" I said.__

Ok. So if ya guys don't know, Sometimes not all people marked will make it. Your body can reject the change and you die. So that's why it's important to get to the House of Night.

Then there was a moment of silence.

When you're a Half Blood and a Vampire, the monsters go crazy for you… No matter what.

"Sorry Kinsey I gotta go before I get in trouble." Isaiah rushed.

"Ok. I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." He said.

"Well I will let you go now. Ok?" I said.

"Ok… Love you." Isaiah said.

Then his image disappeared.

I stood there for a few seconds then headed back to the cabin.

Then I see someone running towards me.

"Sis get down!" I hear Percy say, but I couldn't see him.

"What?" I asked.

Then I feel Percy knock me over.

"I told you to get down!" Percy yelled.

"Sorry. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Those…" Percy said and pointed over to the cabin.

I see these big things coming out of our cabin.

"Cyclopes… Why is it here?" I asked.

"I don't know. But we have to let Chiron know." Percy said as he pulled me up.

We ran all the way to the big house and knocked on the door.

We knew Mr.D wasn't there because he had an emergency meeting up at Olympus.

"What wrong?" Chiron said sleepily.

"There is a Cyclopes here at camp." I said.

"And not the friendly kind." Percy added.

"Alright… I sound the alarm." Chiron said as he went back inside the house.

Then we hear the alarm.

Of course Ares cabin is the first ones out there. It took them two minutes to get ready.

"Seaweed brain! What's going on?" Annabeth yells as she runs out of her cabin.

"Cyclopes attacked our cabin." Percy said when Annabeth got over to us.

"Alright… Where's Jason?" Annabeth asked.

"Um… He hasn't come out of his cabin yet. Why?" I asked.

"Because we need his lighting powers." Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah… He can do destroy them is one blow." Percy said.

"Exactly!" Annabeth said.

Then we all ran over to the Zeus cabin.

Percy knocks on the door.

Nothing. Just silence.

"Hey Jason wake up!" Percy yelled.

Still nothing.

"Alright. I am gonna break the door down." Percy said.

Then Percy breaks the door down with a Spartan kick.

We stood there in shock.

Jason was unconscious and tied up by one of the Cyclopes.

Percy was the first one to step into action.

Percy and Annabeth were distracting the monster while I ran over and untied Jason.

"Come Jason wake up…" I said as I smacked his cheek a couple of times.

"What!" Jason exclaimed as he woke up with a shock.

"Cyclopes." I said so he can understand.

"Oh… That explains my headache." Jason said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Ok let's get this party started!" Jason yelled before he leapt into battle.

A/N: Soooo… How did ya'll like that chapter? Sorry for randomly adding Jason in there. But, I just finished reading Lost Hero and it was so fantastically amazing… Anyway peace!


	3. Chapter 3: You Better Keep It Percy

A/N: Hey people of the world! Finally going to work on this story. Thank gosh! So anyway…. **I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON ANYTHING. Ok!**

**

* * *

**

Jason tossed his gold coin up into the air and it turned into his spear.

Me and Percy got out our swords.

"Alright here we go." Percy said.

"Shut up Percy!" I exclaimed.

Then me and him follow Jason into the heat of the battle.

To my left I see Clarisse leading the Ares cabin in battle.

"Come on you freaking wimps!" I hear Clarisse yelling at her cabin mates.

Then on my right I see Piper charmspeak to some Cyclopes.

"Now come guys can't you guys just put down your weapons for me?" I hear Piper asking them.

"Hey guys! Need a tic tac?" I hear a voice behind me.

I turn around and see Leo running to catch up to us. And of course with a tic tac pack in his hands.

"Not now Leo…" I tell him.

"Fine be that way." Leo said then pulled a hammer out of his tool belt and threw it at the closest Cyclopes.

I turn back to where Jason and Percy.

They are fighting off a couple of Cyclopes.

Then I feel this sudden power flow through me.

Not the feeling I get when I about to control the water around me.

But it was more like a one where I feel the earth, water, air, fire, and spirit all around me.

The power so badly overwhelmed me that I passed out.

I woke up with Percy shaking me.

"Come on Kinsey! Wake up!" he yells at me.

"Huh…. What happened?" I moaned from the major headache I got.

"I don't know. I was fighting some Cyclopes when I turn around to look for you I find you here passed out on the ground." Percy says.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes really." He retorts back.

Then he helps me up.

"You know we have to leave today right?" I say.

"Yeah. We might even have to take a plane." Percy said.

"You're going to take a chance with my dad?" Jason asks.

"We have or we going to die anyway." Percy says.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Well to end on that happy note. We have to go hurry up and pack Percy." I said.

"Yeah. Ok." Percy says.

After we get done packing at we are standing at the big house.

"So young demigods. You are leaving…" Chiron says.

"Yeah…" Percy says.

Percy is even tearing up.

"We are going to miss this place." I say.

"I hope you are." Chiron tries to joke.

"Well we are off. We are going to head to the airport." Percy says.

"Alright. You better pray to Zeus that he doesn't shoot you out of the sky." Chiron says.

"We will Chiron." Percy says.

Then we give Chiron a quick hug.

We wave goodbye and start heading up the hill when we hear someone shouting Percy's name.

"Percy!" the voice yells.

We turn around and see Annabeth sprinting up the hill.

Annabeth jumps into Percy's arms.

"I am going to miss you." Percy says.

"Yeah… You better seaweed brain." Annabeth says through some tears.

"I promise I will be back in four years." He says.

"Ok…" Annabeth.

Then they share a quick kiss. Then me and Percy start heading down the rest of the hill.

Where Argus is waiting with the van to take us the airport.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth yells.

"Yeah. What do you want?" He joked.

"You better keep it." She says.

"Ok. I will." Percy says.

Then we head down the hill to our new life.

* * *

A/N: Yeah finally going to get to the House of Night. You get to see your favorite characters. Like Stevie Ray, Aphrodite, and Damien. Yeah… The gay guy. Anyway hope you guys liked it. Sorry for making it a bit depressing there in the middle. Well see you guys later!


End file.
